


[Podfic] Where You Hang Your Heart

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aging, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon through season 4, First Kiss, First Time, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post Season 4, Soundcloud, That cottage in Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Where You Hang Your Heart", written by suitesamba.Author's summary:Part 1 - Sherlock (The Walking Man)Part 2 - John (The Waiting Game)When it was all over, when the east wind had blown through and they’d picked themselves off the pavement, Sherlock said enough.When it was all over, when Mary was dead and Rosie didn’t have enough family left for John to risk even an adrenaline high, John watched Sherlock go.Eighteen years later, the real journey begins.





	1. The Walking Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where You Hang Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028024) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ybbxyb1wvif2rzu/where_you_hang_your_heart_ch_1.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r1fj7ub1lwqd7uu/where_you_hang_your_heart_ch_1.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/where-you-hang-your-heart-ch-1)



Length: 25:25

Size: 18.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

And here’s something to offset the heartbreak of my last recording…. 

You can thank/blame sw70 for this one – she’s the one who suggested I read this. As I was reading it, I was struck by how gentle and lyrical it was, and I kept hearing it in my own voice. And thus a new project was born. 

Thanks to consultingsmartarse and totallysilvergirl for pronunciation and place name help. Any mistakes are my own. Oh, and thank to lockedinjohnlock-podfics, for having a sympathetic ear when I was feeling sorry for myself after some negative feedback. And Aranel, for being the awesomesauce that she is. HUG FEST. 

And of course, suitesamba for her beautiful words and for giving me permission to record them. 

(and I learned a new variation on the word ‘punk’ doing this – which is always fun!) 

For unfunnybunny. For reasons. 

[edited to add] 3/13/17 My Beta found a couple errors after I posted, so I'll fix those as re-upload as soon as possible and voice permits! (said 'pairs' once that should be 'pair' and 'with only' instead of 'only with' (I do that a lot, swap words around mistakenly -- oopsie!) 


	2. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Where You Hang Your Heart", written by suitesamba

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8w9y5hvhtujj4cd/where_you_hang_your_heart_ch_2.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3b76l3ccoa1j7t9/where_you_hang_your_heart_ch_2.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/where-you-hang-your-heart-ch-2)



Length: 1:52:21 (this might be the longest single chapter I've ever recorded)

Size: 66.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Thanks again to suitesamba for writing this sweet, gentle piece, and for giving me permission to record it. Also, as always, sw70, for a) pointing me at this tale and b) being my ever-faithful Beta. And finally, to my listeners out there. Thanks for hanging with me. I know it takes me forever to record things, but hopefully it's worth it. 


End file.
